Mirror of a dream
by chris pwure
Summary: sequel to "truth hurts, or does it?" subaru and sei , fuuma and kamui...
1. Seishirou

Disclaimer: I know I don't own any of the X characters, but I still want to remain disillusioned.  
  
Note before reading: it would be better if you read the prequel to this. "Truth hurts, or does it?"  
  
Ornately decorated, its silver inlay catching the light every time light fell on it, it was a craftsman's dream. Infringed with a pearl that glowed and a diamond that sparkled, anyone would have wanted it. Anyone that is, who had no fear of death or of what the mirror held.  
  
To the uninformed, it was only a pretty trinket, nothing more. Embedded deep in the sea bed, almost covered by corals that grew wildly around, the only things that viewed its magnificent beauty were the fishes. It was buried for good reason.  
  
Beautiful though it was, the mirror had left a trail of destruction in its wake. As the legend went, this mirror was nothing special. Not at first. It was said that there was once a very arrogant and proud God. He was vain and very ruthless. Plundering from a village, he had seized this mirror from the chief of the village. Above all his possessions, he had prized this very mirror the most. Looking into it day after day, he had fallen under the mirror's spell of beauty.  
  
He ignored people for days, just gazing in delight at the mirror. Seeing this, his lover, a Goddess herself, grew jealous of the mirror and cursed him to spend eternity with his mirror. Unknowingly, her hatred was so powerful that the curse really took effect. The mirror was cursed with the very soul of the God. The God swore that one day his spirit would break out of the mirror. However, that could only be achieved though perfection, as such was the curse. Ironically, perfection would mean the end of the world.  
  
Whenever a person had the misfortune to graze into the mirror, the person would see a picture. The terrifying thing was that the mirror showed many things, sometimes the future, sometimes the past, sometimes what could have been, sometimes what a person felt, thought or would do. Yet each time an image was shown, no one knew what the image really meant. That was the danger of the mirror.  
  
A person could go mad trying to figure out what the hidden message was. Relationships were destroyed instantly as people greedily sought ways to make what they had seen come true. The mirror seemed to have a life of its own, demanding destruction and despair. It only showed images to people who had the power to change the world; top executives, presidents.. The last person to own the mirror had recognized the evil and had buried it deep in the sea bed, away from prying eyes, before succumbing to the madness the mirror had brought.  
  
Using precious resources she could ill afford, Kanoe finally found the mirror. Even its whereabouts were kept so secret that Satsuki took more than a week to find it. Knowing its history, Kanoe planned to use the mirror to bring Fuuma and Seishirou back into the fold of the dragons of the earth. How exactly, she was not that sure. However, she was confident enough that the mirror would somehow sense the possibility of fulfilling her wish and the dragons would then continue their disastrous deeds.  
  
Malice in her eyes, she clutched the mirror, grazing almost reverently at it, and then the surface of the mirror clouded. Kanoe tried to pry her eyes away, cursing inwardly for forgetting that the mirror could also affect her. Yet, she was drawn to it, and she looked on.  
  
Two little girls, smiling and leaning against each other. The younger one was pointing to the dark lit sky, which was illuminated by twinkling stars. A metal telepathy of a voice: Beauty that you show me is something I cannot see. Beauty of the earth, I wish to see, but my destiny does not allow that. The younger girl breaks down and cries pitifully, while the other sister can only mutely stare into the sky, her stare strangely vapid and lost.  
  
Kanoe wrenched her eyes away, sobs rising in her throat. The memories of the past surged through her, and the world swirled around her. Frantically, as if she could not breathe, she clawed in the air, as if trying to erase the picture of the past. No surprise, she knew it was the past, a memory long gone.  
  
Getting control of herself, she settled back, a little disappointed. What if the mirror only chose to show people the past? It would not be doing any good if that was the case. Fuuma and Seishirou rarely seemed to possess a conscience and bringing them to the past might prove a waste of her time and money. Then, she brightened. They might get nostalgic and decide to return to their old ways. It seemed as though fate was always intervening.  
  
In some weird street....  
  
Seishirou was perusing the stocks of a quaint thrift shop, looking for a gift for Subaru. It was just a hunch that Subaru would want him to give a gift. After all, they had been together for almost a month. And Subaru had weird notions of celebrating anniversaries. Nothing wrong with that, it was just strange. Seishirou did not like giving presents, especially if they were returned with a sneer or a polite thank you.  
  
He had no doubt that Subaru would accept the gift and give him a big smile and thank you. However, he always was doubtful that Subaru was just saying it to make him feel as if the gift was good. Subaru would not want to hurt his feelings.  
  
Absently, he trailed a finger past old books, nothing worth buying. He turned to leave, when he caught sight of his reflection. The reflection came attached with a mirror. It was intriguing. It was not a mirror that girls used, in fact, he liked the design. The pearl and diamond made it seem all the more precious and the intricate cravings was something that he knew Subaru would love.  
  
Picking up the mirror gingerly, he walked to the cashier.  
  
"How much?"  
  
The shopkeeper looked startled and Seishirou figured that the shop probably did not have much of a business. It was practically deserted as it was hidden away in a corner.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't seem to recall having that mirror." The shopkeeper looked puzzled and scratched his head, trying hard to remember.  
  
"It's ok, how about I just quote you a price? Since it has a diamond and a pearl..."  
  
"Oh? The diamond and pearl probably aren't real, so I'll sell it to you for a couple thousand yen?"  
  
Since it was cheaper than Seishirou had expected it to be, he did not even bother bargaining. Wrapping up the mirror, the shopkeeper reminded Seishirou that it could not be refunded or exchanged. Seishirou just gave him a slight smile and picked up his purchase, feeling proud of himself. There was no way Subaru would not like his gift.  
  
As Seishirou made his way back to his apartment, he recalled the past events that had occurred after he and Fuuma had made their startling decision. It was hard to believe that it was almost a month since their dramatic end to things.  
  
They had made their way slowly to the Seal's house they shared, talking about how to break the news to them. Fuuma, as usual, had suggested they do it with a bang. Subaru had pooh poohed the idea, saying it was the usual immature thing he would expect to see from one with such a small brain. Of course he had said it as a joke, but it was as good an excuse as any for Fuuma to try and beat the crap out of Subaru. That had resulted in quite a long fight, wasting time. Yet, when they had all collapsed exhausted on the grass by the roadside, Subaru had said it was the best fight he had ever had; mainly because no one was bleeding or in need of a hospital.  
  
Seishirou himself had just shook his head, wondering how he had ever gotten involved with people who amused themselves by getting into fights. Then, he realized that he had done it countless times too. He then wondered if the fight was a delayed tactic, and judging from Kamui's face, he gathered that it was. Kamui was nervous, plain and simple.  
  
Slipping a hand through the boy's surprised hand, Seishirou had managed to calm Kamui down, assuring that if the Seals thought he was mad and tried to throw him out, at least he still had Fuuma. That seemed to do the trick, and then Kamui had quickly hustled them to the house to get it over and done with. Fuuma rang the doorbell before anyone could stop him.  
  
Frantic footsteps echoed. Kamui gave a sheepish grin, remembering that he had been out the whole day without telling anyone his whereabouts. Sorata opened the door, Arashi right behind him. Yuzuriha bounded up with Inuki, grinning when she saw Kamui. It was almost interesting to see the reactions, thought Seishirou. Arashi had screamed, rather surprisingly, while Sorata had turned a very pale side of grey at the sight of Fuuma.  
  
Hurriedly, Kamui had hastened to explain the situation. Sorata had fallen to his knees, and then pounded his fists on the floor. Thinking that Sorata was going into shock, Subaru quickly tried to assist him.  
  
"Oh, this is some bad dream, right? Haha, very funny. Oh, Kamui, how did you even manage to get someone who looked so much like that crazy freak to pretend to fall in love with you?"  
  
"Crap, he's disillusioned." Kamui looked anxiously at the rest of the Seals. Arashi merely put her hand on Sorata's shoulders, and gave him a tight slap. The sound echoed around, sending Sorata back to reality.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that. My poor heart can't take too much of this." Sorata gathered himself, and then seemed to realize that it was anything but an illusion. Sitting at the table a few minutes later, he was ready to accept anything and after enquiring if that was what Kamui really wanted, he was alright with it.  
  
"Does that mean we don't need to save the world anymore?" Yuzuriha smiled. She clapped her hands together, "What a perfect solution." And all the Seals had agreed. None of them were particularly interested in a fight to the death.  
  
Fuuma, silent all this while, raised his head, a perfect picture of contrite. "Sorry, I know sorry can't take away all I've done, but I really am sorry." Grudgingly, he was forgiven. Hinoto took the news calmly, and when she spoke to them telepathically, she sounded pleased.  
  
Subaru had moved out, to live with Seishirou. And here they were now, celebrating their one month anniversary. A marvel, thought Seishirou. He returned back to the present.  
  
At home, he unwrapped the mirror, grazing at it in delight. His delight grew into puzzlement when the mirror clouded, and vague images formed.  
  
Seishirou smiled. It was a perfect picture, he and Subaru were intertwined into each other's arms, Subaru's face a picture of bliss. Then, all of a sudden, Seishirou's hand went through Subaru's heart, blood spattered everyone. A horrified cry strangled out of Seishirou's mouth, and the image vanished.  
  
"No!" Seishirou could not believe his eyes, and forced himself to look into the mirror again. Nothing. There was nothing. Was what he had seen real? Confused, Seishirou pushed the mirror away, shaking visibly. He was too shook up by the image he had seen to realize that he was not alone.  
  
Subaru had returned minutes after Seishirou had seen the image, and with concern melting in his eyes, he shook Seishirou.  
  
"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Enfolding Seishirou into his arms, Subaru planted a soft kiss on Seishirou's head.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Then, all of a sudden, "Will you ever leave me one day?"  
  
Subaru looked shocked, and hurt. In response, he took out a gift and a note. Silently, Seishirou took it from him, pushing the mirror towards Subaru. While Subaru looked at the mirror, it was clear his attention was focused on Seishirou and his reaction to the gift and note.  
  
The note said simply, "Even when it's hard to believe, even when it seems hope is gone, there will never be a night without a dawn, my love for you will last all eternity." Wordless, Seishirou looked at Subaru. Subaru smiled, and said, "Does that answer your question? By the way, thanks for the mirror, it's definitely what I want."  
  
Seishirou's doubts vanished as he leaned in for another embrace, not noticing that he had nicked his finger on one of the sharp edges of the note. After all, what was a paper cut compared to the scars in his heart? Locked in an embrace, neither of them noticed that a drop of blood had dripped from Seishirou's finger, and dropped on the surface of the mirror, where is shimmered for a moment, and disappeared.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Note: Ok, so I'm not sure what I'm doing. Review!!! This is kind of the aftermath after the whole love story thing. And trust me, I'll never do unhappy endings. 


	2. Subaru

Disclaimer: Nope, X aint mine  
  
Without a doubt, Subaru thought, leaning back into the couch with a very self-assuring manner, yesterday was one of the best days ever. He nodded slowly, almost unconsciously. He felt that his mind was still stuck in dreamland, in a very nice dreamland.  
  
Kamui laughed, breaking the comfortable silence they shared. Innocently, Kamui enquired.  
  
"So, I take it everything went perfectly yesterday?"  
  
"Of course, still..."  
  
"Still?" Kamui gave himself to worry for a minute about his friend.  
  
"Yesterday was perfect. It's nothing." Subaru closed his eyes, wondering why Kamui was so curious.  
  
"I sense a but in that sentence. What did you guys do?"  
  
"We had fun. Relieving past memories, past conversations. But, we also made new memories." Subaru's short answer indicated that he did not particularly feel like sharing.  
  
"Open up, my friend. I know it's more than that." Kamui was not happy that Subaru was so close-lipped about his feelings.  
  
"Seishirou, he asked me if I would ever leave him one day." Subaru winced, he did not want to admit that even he had doubts still that Seishirou would leave him. It seemed that the doubts were a two-way street.  
  
"But I think we've cleared that up, we love each other." Subaru smiled, though his smile was a little shaky. "What about you, Kamui? Don't you ever wonder if Fuuma will leave you?"  
  
"You know me, I try not to think about the future. All that matters is I love Fuuma, he loves me, and that's all. And well, I used to have a sort of crush on you." Kamui mumbled, hoping that Subaru could not hear him.  
  
"I think I guessed that. But you and I both know that it'll never work out. We're friends, close friends, but we're both kind of wishy-washy. What we need is someone to look out for us, we both need assurance." Subaru gave an embarrassed laugh, knowing that even if he had loved Kamui, he could never love him the way he did Seishirou.  
  
"I know. Adoration just turned to affection." Kamui stretched, and then his glance turned towards the mirror Seishirou had given Subaru. Subaru noticed his glance, and proudly showed him the precious gift that Seishirou had given him. Looking closer, he thought he saw an image.  
  
Ignoring Kamui, he leaned closer. The seed of doubt was planted again.  
  
Locked in a torrid embrace were two people. Subaru recognized one of the figures as Seishirou but could not see the other figure. Figuring it was him, and his mind was playing tricks on him, he turned away to continue his conversation with Kamui. Yet, at the corner of his eye, he saw the figures break apart, revealing the other person's identity. Yes, it was unmistakable, that self-satisfied smirk, -- Fuuma.  
  
Staggering back as if a knife was thrust deep into his chest, Subaru gazed open mouthed at the image as he watched the image fade to black.  
  
"Did you see that?" Subaru asked hurridly to Kamui, who merely looked at Subaru like he had gone off the bend.  
  
"See what? Your mirror? Yeah, it's pretty, aren't you lucky to have a boyfriend buying you great stuff." Kamui's joking tone showed that he had not seen the image.  
  
"Not enough sleep, not enough sleep," Subaru murmured over and over, trying to convince himself that he was seeing things because he did not have his daily required amount of sleep.  
  
Kamui got ready to go at Subaru's insistence that he had to sleep and left, puzzled.  
  
Alone, Subaru clutched the back of a chair, his mind whirling. Lost in himself, he did not look up until his shadow fell over the chair, and he noticed that darkness had fallen.  
  
"Seishirou will be home soon, I have nothing to worry about." Subaru whispered, the words a mantra in his heart.  
  
No sooner had he spoken when Seishirou opened his door, gracefully sliding in near him, giving him a quick kiss before hugging him.  
  
"Oh, I had such a crappy day. It was torture just leaving you," Seishirou seemed unusually romantic, and Subaru's mind wondered again if that was because he was covering up something. He banished the thought, horrified at himself.  
  
Reassuring again that Seishirou loved him only, he snuggled closer, for the time being, not thinking about the image. However, it was already too late, the seed of doubt had already sprouted.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Note: yay, someone reviewed. I wonder why no one's reviewing.. Heehee, if you know me, you'll know I like reviews to continue. And I'll say this again, I really don't know where this fic is going. But sure, I'll definitely finish it with a bang. 


	3. Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own X.  
  
He squinted, it was getting dark, and it unnerved him a little to get in almost complete darkness. He could see, but there was always the old fear that his past could catch up with him when he was unaware. Fuuma gave a short burst of laughter when Seishirou fidgeted, indicating his nervousness.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you want me to switch on the light?" Fuuma's fingers brushed the light switch, but Seishirou stopped him.  
  
"It's okay. I just feel a little uneasy. But it'll pass." Seishirou briefly flicked his lighter.  
  
It had, as usual, been a busy day for Seishirou and he knew that Subaru was not home yet, so he had stopped to visit Fuuma. Heaven knows why he decided to do business and finance. Maybe it was the pay.  
  
Seishirou stopped his mind from wandering. Slowly, he let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. He leaned into the recesses of the couch in the Seals' house and tried to relax.  
  
"Too many tensed muscles?" Fuuma gently slid his hands around Seishirou's neck and rubbed briskly. Almost instantly, Seishirou's muscles unwound themselves and he settled in closer.  
  
"Is it work?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Care to tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I seem to be your confidante. Don't you think?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, someone's talking sooooooo much today."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Fuuma smiled. He enjoyed their playful talk most of the time. Though, he thought, a frown marring his face, it definitely was not usual for Seishirou to be that monosyllabic. True, Seishirou didn't talk much as a rule, it spoiled his image, Fuuma had gathered this much.  
  
"I have ways of making you talk." Fuuma said this with a straight face and a mock Dracula accent.  
  
"Will it bother me? I think I'll end up enjoying them."  
  
Then suddenly, Seishirou said: "I was just feeling tensed. Now that's almost gone, I guess I'll tell you. I think, I want to kill Subaru."  
  
"What?!" Fuuma practically screamed, a loud scream that blew Seishirou's ear drums to infinity and beyond.  
  
"Yeah, that was my reaction. But your sub consciousness is like what a person really feels right? I dreamt, something like that."  
  
"Nah, people dream the opposite of what will happen or what they want. At least, that's the case for me. I dream of killing Kamui sometimes, I think its fun." Fuuma smiled, a little nostalgic.  
  
"Ah, but it's not normal to dream of killing the person you love isn't it?"  
  
"You're right. I only had dreams of killing him when it was my destiny." A mocking tone evident in Fuuma's voice, it was clear that he had gotten sick of the destiny crap pretty quickly.  
  
"So there IS something wrong with you when you dream of killing your lover?"  
  
"Look, dreams rarely mean the real thing, unless you're a professional dream seer, but other than that.." Fuuma was getting agitated.  
  
"So you're saying...."  
  
"What I'm saying damnit! Stop worrying. You're only make yourself sick with worry!" Fuuma stood up and towered over Seishirou who sank further into the couch, trying to be invisible. Even though he was a famous assassin and all that, it was hard to forget that Fuuma was once even more cruel and sadistic than the master himself. He definitely did not want to get on Fuuma's bad side.  
  
Fuuma clutched Seishirou by his shoulders in a wild attempt to calm him down, then softened his grip and said gently, "This is for your own good, you big worrier." Seishirou laughed, appeased. He knew what Fuuma was saying made a lot of sense but he could not help worrying that maybe he still wanted to kill Subaru. That perhaps the game of cat and mouse had yet to end.  
  
Fuuma sank back into the couch, his head falling into Seishirou's lap. They lay there contented for a while, enjoying each other's company without words. The clock chimed 8 and the door opened.  
  
"Ah, prompt as always," Fuuma lazily got up and went to Kamui, helping the boy with his scarf. Seishirou looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Subaru. Motioning Subaru over to the couch, Seishirou was surprised by the blank, almost emotionless look on Subaru's face. However, that look disappeared instantaneously, replaced with a glowing smile as Seishirou wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Hey, let's go out for dinner." Kamui called to them. Seishirou followed, his arm around Subaru's waist.  
  
Subaru was not happy. He did not want to go to dinner. He just wanted to stay with Seishirou. Alone. For when he had walked in with Kamui, he had seen the tight intimacy of close friendship of Seishirou and Fuuma. However, when one had doubts, close friendship looked a lot more like something else.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Notes: So maybe I know how this will turn out. And I'm writing this in the middle of a major exam. like, what am I thinking?! Well, one does need a break sometimes.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to this particular reviewer. But well, sadly, you're anonymous, so I cant really give you credit for being so faithful in reviewing. Maybe you could write your name the next time? Cos it just appears as ? thanks very much, I appreciate your support! ^^ Love ya. 


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: no X. I have no X.  
  
iBut soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she. /i  
  
Everyone has their romantic side, so did Subaru. Everyone was idealistic to a certain extent, so was Subaru. He longed for the breathlessness a person who was truly in love would experience. He longed for the love he so sought but could never get. And now with Seishirou, he had it.  
  
Sighing, he closed Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", he found the book wonderful, soul-stirring. It was more than a love story, even though it centred on the lovers who were destined never to be together. It reminded him of his own situation except with a happy ending. Laughing wryly, he allowed himself a few minutes of pure fantasy. Romeo and Juliet, their love was what Subaru would classify as sacrificial love. It was pure and romantic, he acknowledged, but both had loved each other so much that they were willing to die for each other.  
  
Would he be willing to die for Seishirou? It was possible, or rather, he would die with Seishirou. Not for, with. Life was nothing without Seishirou, he had put in too much. One never knows what a person really wants until it slaps right in the face, waking the person to face reality no matter how harsh it was. If one never woke up from the dreamland, the consequences would be far too heavy to bear. Subaru hoped he knew when it was time to wake up.  
  
The wind blew through his hair, he struggled to tame it, the book slipping from his fingers and landing softly on the ground. A helping hand tucked his hair behind his ear and picked the book from the floor. Seishirou slipped almost soundlessly beside Subaru, smiling disarmingly.  
  
As usual, they had settled into a routine, meeting at the park and then going their separate ways after a few hours. Each had to work, but they did manage to spend their breaks as such they were together. Hand slipping into hand, Seishirou was contented. But Subaru was not. He was annoyed. Annoyed with Seishirou for being able to control and manipulate his feelings and that Seishirou stirred up so many different feelings of love that had been buried deep within.  
  
Then, Subaru felt sorry. Why was he so annoyed with Seishirou? He had not been sleeping well, ever since he had seen the vision as he termed it now. It all boiled down to trust, and betrayal was just the flipside of trust. He knew that the smart thing to do was to trust in his heart and in Seishirou. But he was new to this love thing, so it was difficult.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" Subaru asked softly.  
  
"Aren't you?" Seishirou's tone was flippant but worried. Was Subaru hinting at something?  
  
"Familiarity breeds contempt. Isn't that your favourite phrase? I'll soon be familiar."  
  
"Never. I'll never be tired of my Subaru-kun. You'll always be mine, whether you like it or not." The possessive tone to Seishirou's voice sometimes embarrassed Subaru, but now, he was glad of it. It made him feel safe. Seishirou would never leave him. After all, their love HAD stood the test of time as well as betrayal.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet again? I swear, you must have read it more times than any other book." Seishirou fingered the worn out cover of Subaru's book, his feet unconsciously tapping out a rhythm.  
  
"I like the story, even if it doesn't have the ending I want it to have. Besides, the story reminds me of us."  
  
"The story has an unhappy ending. You mean we're going to end up like the lovers? Dead?" Seishirou lit a cigarette, settling himself down for a debate about love, Subaru's favourite pet topic these days, though he did not know why.  
  
"Of course not. But don't you think its poetic justice that the lovers die to stop the feud between the families?" Subaru, of course, was trying to comfort himself and reason that Seishirou would never leave him.  
  
"Yes, I do, which is precisely why I stayed away from that book. It's a great piece of literature but don't you think it mirrors our situation a little too much? It could be said that we DO come from feuding families, with one side the black and the other the white. I definitely don't want us to die."  
  
"Good point, but I guess it shows that love triumphs through the circumstances, and we've done that. Love is eternal then?" It boiled down to that all-important question.  
  
"If love is not eternal, what is? Though I do think you're being too optimistic."  
  
"I'm an idealist."  
  
Subaru was disgusted with himself. He never liked to be dependent on people, but it seemed that throughout his whole life, he had been doing exactly that. No wonder some cynics said that love made people weak. But he knew that he could not think of Seishirou as such.  
  
i-Why don't I just forget what I saw in the mirror? Seishirou obviously won't leave me, and Kamui didn't even see the image, it was just a figment of my imagination.-/i  
  
It was hard putting it behind him, but Subaru was hard pressed to. Banishing it to the back of his mind where he vowed it would remain, Subaru concentrated on the warm feel of Seishirou's arms wrapped around him.  
  
i-I'm obviously so in love with Subaru. I would never kill him. Fuuma is right, though I shudder to think of him as right, my love IS stronger than any desire to kill the one I love.- /i  
  
Seishirou had done the same.  
  
And back in their apartment, the mirror sighed, its glow diminishing for a moment. Its influence was not as strong as to break up their love, and the mirror could not get the bloodshed that it sought from the two lovers. It settled down into a dreamy sleep, waiting silently for the next chance to show its illusions again.  
  
-tbc-  
  
Note: Nope, not the end. Like everyone else, I would appreciate the reviews like you wouldn't believe. Just coz its soon to be Sei's birthday, I've decided to give them a break for a while.  
  
Thanks kamuichan99, it makes me so happy to receive your reviews. XP  
  
Jing, thanks to you too. I need the Subaru poster. Badly.  
  
Ok, just a little explanation. Seishirou's not OOC. I believe that he has a totally sweet side to him, (seriously, he does), but it's just hidden. Trust me, he has one, if not, Subaru would be dead long ago. ( which also means he has feelings.) Angsty fics are not really my thing since it's all sad but that doesn't mean I won't write them. 


	5. Crying

Disclaimer: I own no X  
  
Whistling happily, Subaru tossed the keys to their shared apartment on the table and wandered about the place. Life was good.  
  
"No jobs for a week! No jobs for a week!" He did a little side dance and clapped his hands together. It had been a long time since he was promised a week of absolutely no action. He was actually given the leave from work. Even if something did crop up, it was not his business. Subaru smiled, thinking of all the fun Seishirou and him would have.  
  
A lone clapping sound echoed around him.  
  
Whipping around, Subaru had the grace to blush when his undignified antics were caught by someone else other than Seishirou. Fuuma walked up to the red-faced onmyouji, catching him by his waist, and dipped Subaru low, Subaru's fingers gracefully sweeping the floor.  
  
"Very tango style; elaborate finish." Seishirou walked out of the kitchen, his eyes glittering at the very surreal picture Subaru was presenting to him.  
  
Subaru was caught off guard yet again and losing his balance, tumbled awkwardly to the floor. Fuuma tried to catch him, but only managed to make the situation worse; it was a bundle of limbs.  
  
When the mess was untangled and Seishirou had stopped laughing, they settled down on the couch to watch a late night show.  
  
"Why are you here?" Subaru asked idly. He wondered where Kamui was.  
  
"Oh, Kamui's coming here later. So I just thought I'll pop by here to wait." Fuuma snaked his arm around Subaru's shoulders, his breath on Subaru's neck.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders, Fuuma?" Seishirou looked amused at Subaru's apparent unease.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Subaru. I tend to forget you're MUCH older than me." Fuuma grinned.  
  
"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." Saying this, Subaru neatly flipped around, and tackled Fuuma, causing both of them to nearly squash Seishirou. Subaru realized how much he liked Fuuma and his antics, coupled with that quirky sense of humor that sometimes veered towards the perverse side. Giving Fuuma an appreciative glance, Subaru hastened to rescue Seishirou before he suffocated.  
  
It was strange; a few days ago he was willing to kill Fuuma. Okay, so maybe kill was a bit much, but maybe banish to the netherworld was a more plausible option. Then, he had done his rationalization and seen Fuuma through the eyes of both Kamui and Seishirou. He knew than that it was stupid to worry about the future because it caused him nothing but grief and anxiety.  
  
Fuuma looked at Subaru, marveling at the change in the young man. He had gone from a grumpy, lover of self pity, into someone who could carry a joke and who knew how to have fun. It seemed that their group of four was a close knit one. Then, his gaze settled on the mirror propped on the vanity table. Intrigued, he got up from the couch, leaving the lovebirds to snuggle.  
  
His hand running over the smooth surface of the mirror, his vision clouded over. He saw himself, surrounded by all 6 of the Angels. He heard himself, proudly proclaiming that the war was over, no casualties on their side, but less could be said of the Seals. He watched, as he reigned, enormous power at his fingertips, and the Seals as slaves to the Angels' whims and fancies. Apparently, his lust for power had yet to be conquered.  
  
Fuuma was startled out of his vision by Subaru, who merely said, "Kamui's here." The vision flew to the back of his mind.  
  
Subaru stood silently then, looking at the mirror, once again smiling at his gift. Then, he was assaulted by the same image as before, one of Fuuma and Seishirou. His grin faded into nothingness, and jealousy reasserted itself. He looked back at Fuuma, feeling the hatred grow again. Snarling, he tried to suppress it, he knew that he was hallucinating again, how could he doubt Seishirou and his friend? Why, it was just minutes ago that he had joked around with Fuuma. His body went on automatic pilot as he tried to walk back to the happy group.  
  
The laughter and the joking went on through the night, coupled with drinking. Subaru contributed, but while he was there in body, his mind was someplace else. He watched Fuuma, and saw nothing but love that Fuuma had for Kamui. He watched Seishirou and wondered if Seishirou had felt something more for Fuuma than him. They were Angels together, wreaking their havoc and spending time together. Surely, there was more than friendship. And he watched Fuuma and Seishirou together. His confused mind worked out an illogical argument and came to a startling conclusion. Since they enjoyed being together so much, who was he to stand in their way?  
  
Seishirou and Fuuma had so much in common. They were athletic, enjoying sports and playing basketball every week. They enjoyed the same things, same shows, same food, and even shared the same mindset. They were perfect for each other, only Seishirou's love for Subaru had blinded him from realizing that fact. Subaru was not focusing on the fact that Seishirou LOVED him and that he too shared certain common interests with Seishirou as well, his mind shattering from the whirlwind of events.  
  
His eyes filled with tears and Seishirou noticed. Putting an end to the night, Seishirou hustled Fuuma and Kamui out, promising to call Fuuma to work out a job deal during the school holidays. This was the last straw for Subaru who burst into a flood work of tears. Seishirou stood helplessly by, trying to comfort him. But Subaru knew better, Seishirou pitied him, which was why Seishirou had bothered to comfort him and acknowledge Subaru's stupid confession of love.  
  
Composing himself, he wrenched his hand away from Seishirou's. The hurt look was ignored, and Subaru dealt a death blow. It was intended for Seishirou to be happy, even if it was to his expense. He would not deny Seishirou his true happiness, even if it was not him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seishirou. I no longer love you." Subaru said, the words cutting him. Hypocrite! He berated himself. He screamed at Seishirou mentally, half hoping Seishirou would deny it. Seishirou did not disappoint, but his hurried pleas fell on deaf ears as Subaru stoned.  
  
"You don't mean that! What brought this on? Is it my fault? Please tell me what I did wrong!" Seishirou was half pleading, half crying.  
  
"It's nothing to do with you, it's me." That was all Subaru would say, leaving Seishirou to wild imagination. Unable to bear it any longer, Subaru fled. Seishirou chased valiantly after him, and then lost Subaru in the crowd of people. He attempted to track Subaru, but before he could do that, he stopped himself. He knew it was no use. No matter what Subaru said, he knew it was his fault. Berating himself, he tried to think of what he had done and how he could atone for his mistake.  
  
In the darkness of the streets, Kanoe smiled as she watched him pace. It was pathetic, who would have thought that a charming sadistic assassin would fall to pieces after being abandoned? Still, she contemplated; it would make it all the more easier for her plan to succeed.  
  
With that, she approached Seishirou.  
  
"What do you want?" Seishirou growled, his grief canceling out the surroundings.  
  
"I only want to help." Kanoe replied, a smile spreading across her face as she laid out her proposition.  
  
-Tbc-  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took so long to come up again. I was busy with graduation and camps, and then my computer broke down. Will update again before Christmas when I return from my holiday.  
  
To my reviewers, I hope you do continue to review. Yay.  
  
No, Seishirou is not OOC. At least, I hope not. Remember, he loves Subaru. So he's entitled to act this way. 


	6. Succumbing

Disclaimer: No X is mine.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Mindy (Kamuichan) in honour of her starting her own fanfic, and Yamatofoever, who is also a faithful reviewer. Thanks. -----  
  
"I know I've never called you stupid before, but I think this is a very good time to change that." Kamui very calmly said. He leaned in closer to Subaru, opened his mouth, then decided not to say a word, and closed it. He turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Standing a distance away from his friend, Kamui pitied himself.  
  
"I had my reasons." Subaru said tiredly. He had expected to find solace and comfort with Kamui, but instead was assaulted with a tirade of rants and raves. Now, after an hour or so, Kamui had gotten tired of it and had tried to speak calmly and reasonably. It was almost as if he was talking to a little child.  
  
"Go and find him. Tell him you were insane. Anything. Just find him." Kamui pushed Subaru out of the door and said firmly.  
  
"What if I don't?" Subaru asked a note of defiance in his voice.  
  
"Then say goodbye to me as a friend."  
  
Subaru gasped at the harshness of Kamui's words.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seishirou makes you happy. It's my duty as a friend to make you happy. That's why." With that, Kamui shut the door in Subaru's face, ignoring the pained look on his friend's face. He knew he was being cruel, but honestly, Subaru had gone off the bend.  
  
Walking back to his apartment, Subaru hesitated. He and Seishirou lived together, so he could not go back. Turning, he made his way back to his old apartment; at least he had the sense of mind to not sell the place off. Sniffling a little because of the cold, he dragged his weary body back in the direction he had come.  
  
Fuuma watched him go. Watched his tired footsteps and sighed. Then he walked, his mind automatically walking the route of destruction, back to where he knew Seishirou had gone. Ever mindful of people's emotions, he had stopped Kamui and told Kamui that he had an errand to run. He had waited, and it was a short while later did he glimpse the two figures, one running away, another chasing. He had witnessed Seishirou and Kanoe's meeting, but had not wanted to step in until he knew for sure what had happened.  
  
Finding his way back was easy, it seemed so natural. Pushing aside the doors, stepping into the warmth, it seemed like a second nature. The light seeped in, moon light illuminating Seishirou and Kanoe. Kanoe did not even seem surprised to see him back.  
  
"Seishirou." Fuuma went up to his friend, ignoring Kanoe.  
  
"What is it?" Seishirou asked, he did not seem surprised to see Fuuma either. His face held a blank look.  
  
"For goodness sake, what are you doing here? Come back with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever happened with you and Subaru, I'm sure you guys can work it out, just please, leave this place."  
  
"No."  
  
Kanoe watched the exchange with interest.  
  
Fuuma gave up. He turned to Kanoe, and before anyone could react, he had grabbed her by her throat.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Roaring, Fuuma drew himself up to his full height, his anger reached a peak.  
  
Kanoe did nothing but laugh.  
  
"I did nothing. He wouldn't go back with you because he's an Angel. That's right, he's pledged his services to me again." Fuuma's shocked look was enough for her to ignore the pain and continue laughing. He released her, dropping her in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Why? Why?!" Fuuma turned to Seishirou, his mind perplexed at the change of events.  
  
"Why not? Why can't I destroy the world like I used to? I've missed the action." Seishirou gave Fuuma an answer very like the old Seishirou. Fuuma searched his face, drawing deep into Seishirou's emotions. It was impossible, but reality. Seishirou's one wish was to destroy the world, but something was different. It seemed forced, but it was still true.  
  
"Come back with me Fuuma. Don't you miss the action, the fun we had?" Seishirou drew closer to Fuuma, his arms winding around Fuuma. One part of Fuuma's mind knew Seishirou was truly insane, the other part relished the absolute power and temptation Fuuma had denied himself. Then he remembered Kamui.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No." Fuuma said a little gentler this time. "Seishirou..."  
  
"Isn't that pretty? Isn't love grand? That's what it did to your darling Seishirou. Rejected by his love, I guess even a mind as formidable as Seishirou's can break and crumble. That's a little harsh, I think it's more accurate to say that he's pliable. Still bearing his memories, his thoughts, his actions... But easier to bend to my will." Kanoe could not resist shattering whatever little hope Fuuma harbored.  
  
Kanoe sighed, and then pulled out the mirror. Fuuma gasped when he saw it.  
  
"Wh-?"  
  
"I just borrowed it from Seishirou for a while. I'll return it, I promise." Kanoe's smile widened as she shoved it at him.  
  
His vision clouded, and the mirror drew from his soul the lust, the feeling of power and the need to corrupt. The surge that went through him denied him anything else. He tried to close his eyes, but the mirror fixed its gaze on him and ripples of shock, not unpleasant was his constant companion. He was drawn against his will through a smoky mist into the dark embrace of eternity.  
  
Fuuma was a hair's breath away from giving in. He relaxed slightly, recovering lost memories of being the predator again. What he felt was the enormous freedom of being driven by primal instinct unfettered by guilt, of having power over life and death. It was more than an addiction, surpassed only by his love for Kamui. Yet even then, he spared no thought for the boy.  
  
It was then he understood where Seishirou was coming from. Without his love, what else was there for him except power?  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. Kamui loved him still. And the vision was a lie.  
  
"We'll never win. The mirror lies." He spoke with a confidence he did not possess.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Kanoe was delicate, she was not sure if the mirror had done its job.  
  
"I saw myself with the rest of the Angels, all 6 of us. But truth be told, there are only 5 of us left."  
  
"Wouldn't that be your Kamui's fault? Didn't he and the Sumeragi plead with you and Seishirou to put an end to Kakyou's life?"  
  
"He wanted it, he wanted to be with Hokuto, it was only right." Fuuma recalled how he had at last granted a wish that was sincere with a smile. Kakyou had appealed to Subaru, and Hokuto herself had appeared to secure the deal. Only Fuuma could make the wish come true, and he had done that. Kakyou was with Hokuto, he was at peace.  
  
"Ah, screw that. What's this with all 7 of us are needed anyway? What rubbish. With me and Seishirou, the world can be said as doomed." The allure of wielding that much power again turned Fuuma back to the side of the Angels. Half of him knew what he was doing was insane and wrong, and that half was squelched by the mirror's hypnotic powers. It clouded his real wish, to be only with Kamui.  
  
"I knew you'll see the light." Seishirou said quietly, his fingers caressing Fuuma's hands. Fuuma felt the need to protest, that somehow he was going to be disgusted with himself, but when Seishirou brushed his lips across his, he ceased to think. He responded, his feelings divided.  
  
*WRONG! WRONG!*  
  
Warning bells were ignored as they exited, leaving behind a smiling Kanoe.  
  
She was startled out of her happiness at the plan being able to succeed by a voice. Jumping around, she faced Yuuto who had been lurking unnoticed and heard everything.  
  
"Wh-?"  
  
"Guilty much? You practically jumped a foot." Yuuto's rich baritone seemed mocking.  
  
"I'm tired, I'll tell you about it later." Truth was, Kanoe did feel a little guilty but hurried to change the topic.  
  
"Hmm.. if you say so. Just a warning, that mirror answers to no one. It may bring about what you hope, or it'll bring about something far worse than the most terrifying nightmare." Yuuto gave her a grave look, the cheery twinkle in his eyes lost for a moment.  
  
Kanoe practically ran for the door.  
  
Left alone, Yuuto put his hands to his chin and pondered on his options.  
  
A while later, he left to look for Kamui and Subaru.  
  
-tbc-  
  
A/N: well? What do you think? Review!  
  
Yes, I hate the mirror too. It's terrible. I'm terrible. I apologize if I've offended anyone with the Sei/Fuuma thing. (sorry, KAMUICHAN!!!!!! But it's just for a while) and I do actually like that pairing ( I mean, if Kamui and Subaru weren't there, then yeah) Seishirou's normally harder to break, but I felt that a blow as bad as the one Subaru had given him should do the trick.  
  
So, please tell me if you think this fic is worth going on and on for about 20 odd chapters. Or at least up to chapter 20. I can and I will do it if that's what reviewers wish.  
  
Kamuichan, do update yours too. It's killing me with suspense.  
  
Yamatoforever, really like your reviews. Made me sit down and think of other options that will work better with this fic. 


	7. Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own X  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Feye Morgan who so kindly gave me tips on how I should improve on my story. It's also dedicated to all my faithful reviwers, like Liviania, Yamatoforever, and of course kamuichan.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Stunned was one word to describe the situation, another was of surprise. Sorata was beginning to think that he might find all the Angels turning up one by one at his doorstep.  
  
"Ouch, chilly reception. One might think I'm not welcomed here." Yuuto crossed his right leg in front of his left and smiled.  
  
"Nothing surprises me anymore." With that, Sorata gestured that Yuuto should come in.  
  
"Who's at the door?" A voice rang out. "Is it Fuuma?" Footsteps thundered in the distance as Kamui rushed to see if Fuuma had returned. It had been more than a day since Fuuma had left to reason things out with Seishirou.  
  
Kamui's face fell when he saw Yuuto.  
  
"What do you want?" Kamui asked, and because it came out sounding a little rude, he coughed and mumbled an apology. There was no reason to hate anyone, not even the Angels, after all, there was not supposed to be any animosity between the two groups.  
  
"Where's Subaru? I have something urgent to discuss with you guys." Yuuto settled himself down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of it. He ignored Arashi's pointed look until she cleared her throat, indicating that feet was not one of the things meant to be put on the table. Sorata started to laugh and was rewarded with a slap on the arm.  
  
"I'm here." Subaru himself answered the question, walking slowly down the stairs that led to the first floor where everyone was gathered. His face was pale and wane and he looked like a man deprived of sleep and food. Concern was written all over Kamui's face but there was nothing the younger boy could do or say to Subaru to make him change his mind. It had already been hard enough to persuade Subaru to return to the house the Seals had shared. Subaru had only relented when Sorata and Arashi had nagged for the last couple of days. Kamui personally felt that it was safer if Subaru stayed with friends. Who knew what he might do when he was alone in his own apartment?  
  
"I need to talk to you." Yuuto hesitated, wondering how he should put into words what he knew was a delicate issue.  
  
"So talk." Subaru remained standing.  
  
"It's about Fuuma and Seishirou......"  
  
Subaru took a deep breath and spoke: "It's none of my business, those two can go to hell, I certainly don't give a damn."  
  
Yuuto was prepared for this and countered: "They're in trouble."  
  
"So what? Do I look like I care? At all? All men are born trouble makers and bastards." With that, Subaru ignored everyone's shocked looks and walked back up the stairs without a backward glance.  
  
"You're scolding yourself as well." Kamui's whispered words were loud enough to reach Subaru. Sending Kamui an annoyed look, Subaru continued his climb up the stairs.  
  
Truth be told, Subaru didn't know why he had added that last statement. Why had he even said all men? Was he just blaming Seishirou and Fuuma? Or was there an underlying truth behind that phrase that pertained to him? He had started the ball in motion, no, it had been Seishirou and Fuuma. He reminded himself of that fact, hiding behind the veil of self-doubt and indulgence.  
  
Downstairs, an anxious Kamui waited for the news. And the news that Kigai Yuuto brought with him was less than good or wanted, for that matter.  
  
"Fuuma and Seishirou have sworn their services back to Kanoe. The months of peace and security you people have are gone." That was the simplified version of the tale.  
  
"Explain yourself." Arashi asked, seeing that Kamui's eyes had grown wide with fear and was in no condition to ask.  
  
"It was the mirror. Seishirou brought a mirror for Subaru that held within it an ancient God who brought chaos and discord to the people. The God's main aim was to use images to present unclear, unchecked, unknown facts to people, thereby in the process creating disunity and perhaps a war, big enough and serious enough to wipe out the world. Then, the world would be perfection itself, with un-spoilt beauty and the God's spirit would finally gain peace and be released."  
  
"OOOOOOOkaaaaay." Sorata looked a little green as he tried to process all the information.  
  
"Kanoe found the mirror and knew it to be the perfect way to get Fuuma and Seishirou back. She didn't know what it would do, only that it would create unhappiness between Seishirou and Subaru, Kamui and Fuuma, and then she reasoned that she could manipulate Fuuma and Seishirou's feelings and turn them into something that she could profit from."  
  
"So why are you telling us all this? Aren't you happy that something like this has happened? Wouldn't it then bring about the end of the world, exactly like what you've been trying to do all this while?" Arashi was skeptical, and her logic told her that the possibility this could all be a set up was high in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you Kanoe's little lap dog? Wouldn't you be betraying her?" Sorata chimed in.  
  
"My reputation precedes me, I'm honored." Yuuto smiled but shook his head again.  
  
"I know the danger of the mirror, but Kanoe doesn't. I don't know why she's so anxious in destroying the world, but like I told her but she didn't listen, that the mirror answers to no one. A perfect world is an empty world, there would be no life at all on this earth. It is what we wanted, but when the Angels were destroying the world, we were in control. But with the mirror influencing Fuuma and Seishirou, maybe even Kanoe, no one is in control except the mirror itself."  
  
"So it's all a matter of who gets to really end the world? Unbelievable." Kamui looked disgusted.  
  
"No. I've come to realize that there ARE things worth saving in this world. Like emotions and feelings. The mirror will bring about a world devoid of that."  
  
"Subaru needs to hear this as well." Kamui half got up but Yuuto stopped him.  
  
"There's something else as well that you need to know." Yuuto coughed slightly and had the decency to look slightly sheepish. "Er, Fuuma and Seishirou, they're a couple now."  
  
Kamui could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Subaru needs to hear this as well." Kamui spoke, but his mind was a whirlwind of emotions as he struggled to make sense of what he had just heard. Fuuma and Seishirou? Impossible. But Yuuto had said it, it had to have an ounce of truth in that statement. He started growing hysterical and suspicious, but Yuuto called him back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Careful, Kamui. That look in your eyes just now, I've seen it on Fuuma and Seishirou's face. Such is the power of the mirror to spread discord; I'm surprised you haven't been influenced by it already. Or have you not had the chance to view a distorted image of the future?"  
  
"Subaru needs to hear this as well." Kamui repeated the words and then got up to go to Subaru's room. Sorata gave Arashi a frantic look and then scurried after Kamui.  
  
The door to Subaru's room was opened, as were the windows. It looked like Subaru had chosen to leave through other means that the norm. Kamui looked around and spied something glittering in the corner of the room. He went closer and his hand crept around to pull it out.  
  
It was slapped away. Yuuto pulled a shirt that was lying on the floor across it and covered the strange glinting object. Pulling Kamui and everyone out of the room and closing the door, Yuuto hurried to explain.  
  
"That was the mirror Kamui, you have to be careful!"  
  
"I thought the mirror was with Kanoe?"  
  
"She borrowed it; looks like she returned it and Subaru couldn't bear to get rid of the special gift that Seishirou gave him." Yuuto gave Kamui a dry look.  
  
"Isn't that good? That means that Subaru must still love Seishirou!" Kamui tried to see the silver lining in the dark clouds.  
  
"I think we should cover the mirror and keep it in a safe place." Arashi, as usual, was the voice of reason.  
  
"Good idea." Yuuto smiled at her, only to be given a frosty look of disdain. He turned to go back into the room when there was a sudden thump. Everyone froze for a second and then Kamui hurriedly twisted the door knob, rushing into the room.  
  
Kamui's face held a dismayed look; the corner where the mirror had been just a short while ago was mysteriously empty, as the curtains of the open windows blew softly in the wake of someone who had just come and gone.  
  
-tbc-  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay in updating. I feel that this chapter is a little boring as there are lengthy explanations. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone of my reviewers but I promise to make it up as soon as I can. (  
  
Feye Morgan: thanks so much for the tips you gave me in that email. I hope this chapter is more satisfactory for you. :P feel free to comment more okay?  
  
yamatoforever: I'm glad you think it should run into 20 chapters. I do appreciate your reviews very much because they do provide an insight into where the story might lead.  
  
Liviania: I make it happen huh? Well, not really sure why you say that but thanks very much for the compliment. I think my day just got a lot better.  
  
Kamuichan99: Mindy!! My pal!!! My friend!!! Okay fine, I'll calm down. Here's another chapter for you, but it seems rather boring, don't you think? Not much action or much plot going on here, just lengthy explanations. Well, I'll make it up to you soon k? :P 


	8. Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own X  
  
As I walk down the road of righteousness  
  
Another path caught my eye  
  
Curiosity arose within me  
  
A new route I thought to try  
  
Anger was evident in Yuuto's face as he walked slowly back. No one was listening to reason. No one was thinking straight. He had gone from a level of hope that someone would do something to a level of disgust mixed with depression. The world was doomed. Kamui had lapsed into a coma like state, and he was bustled out of the house, with only the promise of "we'll keep in touch." Subaru was missing, and the mirror was gone.  
  
"Yuuto."  
  
He whipped around, and relaxed slightly when he saw Satsuki. She was leaning against the machine she called "Beast" and that unnerved him a bit. Her smile was chilling, he voice emotionless.  
  
Reaching out a hand, he asked: "Are you okay?"  
  
She brushed it away, choosing not to speak.  
  
"What is it?" Again, he asked. This time, his voice echoed concern. He implored her to trust him, to tell him what was wrong, to find out why she had called him and then chose to remain silent.  
  
"Where do your loyalties lie?"  
  
Stunned, he could only answer: "With the Angels."  
  
"You're lying." And to Yuuto's complete amazement, a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"You may be with us in body, but in spirit, you no longer are one of us." She hid her face behind her hands and her body shook with unshed tears. Yuuto was amazed beyond belief. Her chilly demeanor, her sometimes uncaring state of tone, was hiding a scared teenage girl. Sometimes, he forgot she was so much younger. She had always projected a cool confident manner, but now it was revealed that it was only a façade, designed perhaps to block people out.  
  
Yuuto reached out his hand again, smoothing back her hair. He was going to comfort her, to tell her that while his loyalties no longer lay with Kanoe, they were with someone else. But "Beast" chose that moment to wake Satsuki up to the harsh face of reality. With a series of clicks and whirls only Satsuki could understand, she had composed herself and turned away from Yuuto. And again her face was a blank mask. It was almost like she had not lost her composure at all. Yuuto hid his surprise at the 180 degree switch in moods, but was inwardly disappointed that Satsuki had chosen yet again to bottle up feelings that should be shared.  
  
"Nothing ever happened." Satsuki said to him, her voice devoid of feeling. Her language plainly told him, mention any of what happened and something bad might occur. Yuuto wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
Disappointed once again, he walked out, sadden, but at the same time feeling a wave of jealousy creep up when he saw the effect "Beast" had on Satsuki.  
  
"My loyalties lie with you." He whispered. Yet while he intended to address that issue, other more important issues took precedent. He needed answers, and he had to find Kanoe.  
  
She was easy to find. Slumped on her throne in the hall, her face was a mask of anger.  
  
//Looks like I'm not the only one feeling angry today// Yuuto crossed the distance to her. Forcing himself to act like he was still very much into her, he ran his hand down her thigh. On normal occasions, she would not hesitate to respond, but she merely gave him a disinterested look.  
  
Yuuto gave Kanoe a mock pout and she explained: "The mirror is gone. I can't find it. The Seals must know what's up; I think we should proceed with our plans a little faster."  
  
With that information, Yuuto got up and made a weak excuse to leave; ignoring the weird look Kanoe was giving him.  
  
//The Seals don't have the mirror. Kanoe doesn't have the mirror. So who has the mirror?//  
  
*in Subaru's apartment*  
  
The answer presented itself. The mirror lay wrapped up at Subaru's feet. Unbeknown to the rest of the Seals, he had heard everything. Refusing to believe anything, he had taken his gift and left. He could not bear to hear anymore of the lies. Yes, he knew Seishirou and Fuuma were now a couple. He knew it. But the mirror being evil? Spreading discord? Stupid really. Yuuto was merely lying. Who would be so stupid as to believe his words?  
  
Then he felt a strange pulsating beat, a pushing against his mind. He tried to ignore it but knew that he had to face up to what was about to come sooner or later. Sighing, he let his mind's defenses lapse a little.  
  
A slight rippling in the fabric of time, and Subaru saw Kakyou. He laid his head in his hands and attempted to ignore the other man. "Subaru."  
  
No response.  
  
"Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru's head whipped up in that instant and Kakyou saw his fatal mistake. Hurt, anguish and strangely hope, was evident on his face. Apologizing immediately for calling Subaru by Seishirou's pet name for him, Kakyou asked: "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Like what? A pathetic fool?"  
  
"Subaru, we care about you, Hokuto and I both care very much for you. We can't bear to see you walk down this road of self-destruction."  
  
"Who asked you to see it then?"  
  
Kakyou did not know what to say. Subaru was acting unreasonable.  
  
"Listen to reason. Listen to your friends."  
  
"Friends? I don't know who my friends are." Subaru acted disinterested.  
  
"You still love him."  
  
"Yes, YES! I admit it; I shouldn't have let him go. Is that what you want to hear? I love him so much that I shouldn't have let him go. But I made a mistake and did. And now I can only sit here and regret."  
  
"Oh, Subaru. Let Hokuto through, she'll help you."  
  
Then Subaru knew what the other insistent pushing at the back of his mind was.  
  
"Come on, let her through."  
  
"No."  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. This is exactly what happened the last time Seishirou betrayed you. You're shutting yourself out from the rest of the world. We care about you, please let us help."  
  
Subaru blinked slowly: "Hokuto's always taking care of me. I appreciate it, I really do. But in this case, I don't think she'll be very happy with what I want to do."  
  
"And that is?" Kakyou felt helpless, he knew that though Subaru was weak from lack of sleep and food, he was still strong in the magical department, somehow managing to keep barriers up in his mind, thus preventing Hukoto from breaking through. He knew why he could come through, he wasn't related to Subaru. In the weird world of magic, family was strong together but once a family member decided to cut off contact, most likely it would work, intentional or not. Since they were twins....  
  
"I love Seishirou. Since everyone is telling me to face up to reason, I will. I'll look for him and explain why I did what I did. And then I'll hear his explanation. Besides, I rather share him than be without him."  
  
"You're right. Hokuto wouldn't like that. Share? When did you become so magnanimous? A Sumeragi never shares what's rightfully theirs." At Subaru's surprised look, Kakyou rushed to say: "Hokuto's saying that, she told me to tell you that."  
  
"I appreciate your concern. But I think I want to know the truth from the person in question. I'm no longer a child." Subaru walked quickly away, taking the mirror with him.  
  
Kakyou watched sadly, a solitary tear making its way down from his eye. He ignored Hokuto's wailings of anguish at her inability to appear and reason with her brother.  
  
//There's nothing more we can do, my love. He has to learn and walk his own path.//  
  
-tbc-  
  
Note: okay, I wasn't sure why I made Satsuki cry, but I thought it was time to remind readers that she's a girl, a young girl as well. She does have feelings so she's entitled. Remember that Subaru's a little weirded out right now, and deep down he still loves Seishirou.  
  
To all my reviewers, thanks. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. 


	9. chapter9

"I'm sorry. I...... acted like an idiot." Subaru closed his eyes, feeling weak at the knees. He wandered down the path, hands unconsciously pushing aside the tree branches in his way. He never knew why the Angels had to have their headquarters in such a weird place, where trees and what not blocked his path. Naturally, he thought wryly, they did not want uninvited guests. Subaru repeated his words, sorry seemed to come more naturally now.  
  
"I... Love... You." Somehow, those words seemed harder to say. He had to force them out. There were feelings of strangeness and falseness behind those three simple words. He paused then, taking in his surroundings. Yet, he knew he was stalling for time. His recent conversation with Kakyou stood out in his mind. Love? Was there love now? He had seemed so sure of himself when he was arguing with Kakyou. But really. Seishirou had hurt him, had betrayed him so many times. When was it going to stop? How far would Subaru be willing to go? Subaru knew that at some point of time, he would give up. The hurt, the regret, it was getting too much for him to handle. He had held out for more than 9 years and he wondered how he had managed to accomplish such a feat.  
  
Love conquers all.  
  
He snorted, feeling cynical suddenly. If only love really could conquer all.  
  
He continued walking, and paused before going into the building.  
  
Time to face his fears.  
  
Time to find out if he really knew the meaning of love.  
  
Time to find out if he was more of a coward than he realized.

---------------  
Kamui paced anxiously. As Arashi placed a comforting hand on him, she failed to notice that Kamui was in no mood for comfort. His eyes were frenzied and wild.  
  
Whipping around suddenly, Kamui took charge.  
  
"I'm going to get Fuuma and Seishirou out of there. Is anyone with me?"  
  
Sorata answered: "You're being reckless. How do you know they want to be rescued? Perhaps they're happier there. Evil was always their nature. Evil does not love. You're only going there to be killed! I wouldn't allow---.."  
  
Kamui tossed him an angry and hurt look, cutting him off in mid sentence.  
  
"If no one will go with me, then I'll go myself."  
  
Arashi caught his arm as he fled up the stairs. "Please, Sorata didn't mean it. Why don't you calm down and think things through rationally?"  
  
Kamui looked at her and said: "It's only because I respect you that I'll listen to you." With that, he walked away, back to his room.  
  
When Kamui had faded from sight, Arashi turned to Sorata, anger flashing in her eyes. She could not believe he had been so insensitive and cruel. Hadn't he known that his words would cut deep into an already fragile Kamui?  
  
"Why? Why say all that? Can't you see that he's already hurting more than any teenage boy should? Couldn't you spare him from that?" She almost barked out the words.  
  
Sorata said nothing, only watched her.  
  
"Give me an explanation, damnit!"  
  
Hearing her curse, Sorata knew she was frantic and serious.  
  
"I know Kamui's character. If I didn't say all those words, he would be all gung-ho and super hero like. I had no intention to hurt him, but sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love. I had to make sure he wouldn't leave. I had to make sure that he didn't lose control. I had to make him see the truth and examine the situation. Love clouds your judgment. I think I know enough of love to know that it hurts. The way love can twist your emotions, well, let's just say that even the most rational person can become unpredictable."  
  
Arashi placed a hand on his, contrite written over her features.  
  
"Perhaps not the best way to do it though. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry as well." Heads turned towards Kamui. His face held resolution and there was a strength in him that had not been there before.  
  
"I love Fuuma. I trust Seishirou. I know that these people care about me and would not hurt me intentionally. I know all of you care as well. I wish to see them again, to know the truth. If what Yuuto said is true and their love for each other truer than they've had with me and Subaru, then I'll wish them all the best. I'm not a selfish person. Love means sacrifice and if I truly love Fuuma, then I should give him up, because he will be happy."  
  
Arashi looked at him again and nodded. She sighed and again wished that such a young boy did not have to go through what Kamui was going through. All the trials and tribulations that he had faced had undoubtedly made him stronger. His thinking had matured so much, as compared to when she first met him.  
  
"Let's go." Sorata met Arashi's eyes over Kamui's head.

---------  
  
"So the little boy had returned to his lover." Subaru turned a hundred and eighty degrees around, facing Kanoe. He had scaled up the wall and gone in through a window, but no matter how good his preparations were, he was still discovered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seishirou isn't your lover any more, is he?" Her malicious words hit home. Subaru cursed inwardly. He had not been as careful as he would have liked. He had not wanted to be found this early.  
  
"I don't want to fight. I just want to see Seishirou." Subaru hated groveling and he was not about to start. Yet, he could distinctively hear a slight whining and pleading tone in his voice. From the look on Kanoe's face, she had heard it too. Pleased, she knew she could use Subaru to her advantage.  
  
"Fine. Wait here." She left him, barely able to conceal the grin in her voice.  
  
"Are you really going to let him see Seishirou?" Satsuki asked. She had been waiting outside the room.  
  
"Of course not. I'm going to kill him." Kanoe smiled.  
  
She re-entered the room and motioned Subaru to follow her. Wary, he did, tucking his hand into his jacket to make sure the mirror was still with him. His mind registered the twists and turns and the corridors he took. One never knew when one might have to escape. At least, it was better to be safe than sorry. Kanoe led him into a small crapped room and suddenly, she flew out, locking Subaru inside. It all happened too fast for Subaru to react, however skilled he was. His mind had not been on Kanoe. He cursed again, suddenly seeing what a precarious situation he had placed himself into. It was true, love really did cloud his judgment.  
  
"Release me!"  
  
Kanoe merely looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Evil really has no sense of values. Don't even bother wasting your magic getting out. 'Kamui' designed this room specially for an unwelcomed Seal." Kanoe watched, amused as Subaru tried to get out. He had no intention of taking her words at face value. Yet, after a few minutes of trying, he knew it was hopeless. Would he die here because of love? Somehow, the irony appealed to him. He stopped struggling and settled down in a corner, intent on trying to conserve energy. There would always be another time, another opportunity to get out. Hatred and annoyance at himself was evidence in his facial expressions.  
  
Satisfied, Kanoe left, only to be grabbed by Seishirou as she walked out.  
  
"Subaru is here, isn't he? I felt his presence." Seishirou's grip was tight and painful.  
  
"Why do you want to know? You no longer love him."  
  
"Yes, but he makes the most marvelous plaything, don't you think? So weak, so helpless, so easily manipulated." The words rolled off Seishirou's tongue, it was so natural.  
  
Fuuma appeared behind him, his hands reaching around Seishirou's neck.  
  
"Subaru isn't the only plaything we'll be having this evening." Almost purring, Fuuma continued, "It seems as though our little Kamui would be accompanying us as well." -tbc-  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. To my reviewers, please review. Sorry if some parts seem a little abrupt.


	10. chapter10

Disclaimer: X aint mine.

Dedicated to all who have reviewd thus far. And kamuichan... who makes me feel guilty if I even think of stopping writing. (kidding! :P)

"What kind of person has their base in some god forsaken place?" Kamui muttered curses under his breath as he surveyed his surrondings. He was tired and almost regretted even stepping out into the night without a fully formulated plan in his mind. Almost, but not quite. Somehow Fuuma seemed to defy all logic in Kamui's mind. Sighing, he continued on, all the while plagued by thoughts of his lover.

While Kamui sighed, Arashi and Sorata sighed as well. They were not sure if Kamui knew where he was going and they didn't want the situation to turn out to be one of the blind leading the blind. Still, they followed him because they were worried. It surprised them that two adults could be rather submissive towards a teenager but fear, worry and concern for Kamui prevented them from saying anything more that might invoke more passionate feelings towards Fuuma from Kamui.

"There, I told you I knew where it was." Kamui heaved a sigh and pointed towards a building shrouded in darkness.

Sorata resisted the urge to tell Kamui that they had been walking in circles and the building was more than visible from where they were almost an hour ago. He knew when to humour someone and this was definitely the time to do so.

"Let's go." Pasting a look of confidence in his face when he felt the exact opposite, Kamui led the way. Boldly, and almost unexpectedly, he marched up to the front door and knocked. Panicked, both Sorata and Arashi would have dived for cover if fear had not rooted them to the spot. Memories of blood and slashings filled them again as they remembered the many battles and scars they had gained. Even the thought of Yuuto helping them behind the scenes did nothing to dispel the fear.

The door swung open, almost of its own accord. Kamui strode in as though he owned the place. He waited. Would there be someone to receive him? He very well thought there would be.

He was not disappointed. Kanoe, who seemed to be playing a rather active role in the night's events slinked into sight.

"What did you do to Fuuma? Where is he?"

Kamui was surprised at the calmness in his voice.

"Why do you want to know? Fuuma's indisposed at the moment."

"But I'm not."

Seishirou stepped into view. His confidence and the radiation of power was evident and everything pointed to the return of the Sakurazukamouri. But there was something different about him. Kamui could not pinpoint what it was exactly but having spent so much time with Seishirou, he knew that there was something strange about the way the man carried himself.

"Seishirou.... Help me. Help us." Kamui gently pleaded. He was perplexed in this whole situation of events with no hope of an explanation but needed one desperately. Underneath it all, he was merely a teenager.

Seishirou's expression remained stoic. He looked as if he had forgotten to feel again.

Not a good sign.Kamui tried again. All the while, Kanoe stood silently by, amusement at the futility of Kamui's efforts written on her features.

"Please, we're friends. Tell me what's going on, tell me why you're with Fuuma when you love Subaru."

There was a slight flicker at the mention of Subaru's name but was so slight that Kamui thought he might have imagined it. Encouraged, Kamui called out.

"Sei-san!"

At this, Seishirou visibly cringed.

"Sei-san, help us understand."

Seeing that Kamui might actually have touched a nerve in Seishirou, Kanoe stepped in.

"He's just playing with you, don't fall for it."

"Don't you love Subaru more than anything? Why do this to yourself and him?"

And while Kamui and Kanoe were battling for Seishirou's heart and mind, Fuuma was having the time of his life.

----

"Look at yourself, so drained so tired. It pains me to see you like this, it really does."

"Don't kid yourself. I mean nothing to you, if I did, you won't have taken Seishirou away from me."

"Of course you mean something to me. If you didn't, I won't have bothered coming here to talk to you when I could have gone to see Kamui."

The meaningless banter went on and on and Subaru could not take it anymore. He could not get through to Fuuma and was rapidly getting upset at the thought of Seishirou so near by but he was unable to see the man.

"Let me go!" Subaru flew at the locked door, his hands gripping the bars of the small window, towards Fuuma's grinning face.

"Ooh, I see someone's fighting spirit is back!" Elated, Fuuma smiled.

"You know, I can see why Seishirou was so intriuged by you, your innocence torched by pain..." Fuuma's voice trailed off as his fingers slid lightly over Subaru's clenched ones.

Subaru fought the urge to say something cutting. It was nothing new. Back when Fuuma had been himself, they have often kidded around in that manner. But that was just for fun. This was different because it implied a connatation that Subaru did not want to think about.

"I can see the flames, just fanning about... they'll grow into a beautiful fire. That's what you are Subaru." The use of figurative language was somewhat hypnotic and Subaru would have smiled in different circumstances.

"Careful, you might be burnt." Subaru slid his tongue out, wetting his lips nervously. He dared not go too far with the new Fuuma who might be less than appreciative of snappy comebacks. Too late for that though, he knew he had already said too many sarcastic remarks for any one less to make a difference.

Fuuma was definitely interested.

His hands toyed with the keyhole.

Subaru watched him under lashes wet with unshed tears.

His hands moved to his belt.

Keys jangled and opened the lock.

Subaru bidded his time and made no move to escape.

Fuuma walked to him, his hands lightly resting on Subaru's waist. Subaru forced himself to think of it as mere play, the kind they both used to make Seishirou's eyes crinkle in amusement.

Fuuma placed a kiss on Subaru's neck and Subaru responded with an even softer one on Fuuma's lips.

"God, you're sweet." Fuuma couldn't help it, he was so taken with Subaru.

Cautiously, Subaru replied.

"I'm sure Kamui would be even sweeter because his heart belongs to you."

The grip on his waist tightened.

Ignoring the pain, Subaru said: "Seishirou won't be very happy with you either."

"No, that he won't."

Whirling around at the sound of the voice, Fuuma turned pale at the sight of Seishirou, a guilty look flashing across his face.

"Well, won't this be an interesting night." Kanoe smiled.

And all the players of the game were there.

Arashi, Sorata, Kamui, Seishirou.

Fuuma, Subaru.

And the master who moved the players around.

Kanoe.

And the one who controlled everyone, even the master, without their knowledge.

The Mirror.

-tbc-

A/N: Promos coming in a week. It'll all be over and then I shall go back to finishing up what I've started. Thanks for the patience and do continue to make me happy by reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Nobody moved, just watched. Waiting. There was a silence that one could hear a pin drop if it did, a silence that bore no patience towards clichés. But still the tension was there, you could cut it with a knife. Still playing with clichés, there was nothing else to describe the situation.

It was Fuuma that moved first but it was such a slow careless movement that no one expected it. It was calculated. His arms slipped around Subaru's waist, forced Subaru's head towards the nape of his neck. A simple gesture but extremely possessive.

"Get your hands off him" Seishirou's eyes flashed with the intensity of a jealous cat.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Fuuma's fingers ran up and down Subaru's arm and Seishirou could see goosebumps appearing on Subaru's skin. Suddenly, he registered how thin Subaru had become again, all since this whole episode had began. Something clicked in him, he cared. Hadn't he always cared about Subaru? He tried to squash back the feeling of helplessness he felt within; the strength from Fuuma magnifying the contrast between his form and the lithe form of Subaru.

"Because this isn't you. Because you love Kamui." The simplicity didn't bother him. The Sakurazukamouri had always used simplicity.

"What makes you so sure this isn't me? And trust you to use the word 'love'. You disappoint me, old friend."

"We love. We feel. We have emotions. Power doesn't define you, love does. You told me it made you feel real, a man."

"I must have been insane when I said that. Just imagine, the world at your feet, their lives in your hands, knowing that you control who lives and who dies, isn't that the most exhilarating feeling ever?" Fuuma's hands raised slightly, almost in triumph as he closed his eyes to soak in the implications of his words. He shivered and power cackled around him.

"No. It isn't. I've felt what you have, longer than you have. But I was never complete. If I was, you think I'd have bothered playing with Subaru?"

Kamui watched, scared. Fuuma had untapped power, so had he. Choosing to give up their roles in deciding the fate of the earth had never removed the fact that they were powerful and after being together for real, Kamui had stopped trying to harness his power, it wasn't needed. He knew that if Fuuma chose to use his power, no one would be able to stop him. While Seishirou and Fuuma had been talking, no one had noticed until it was too late that Fuuma had every intention to kill.

The blasts threw them off their feet.

And then the battle raged.

A losing one on Kamui's side because neither he nor Seishirou wanted to hurt Subaru who was still in the vice grip of Fuuma.

A losing one on Kamui's side because neither he nor Seishirou wanted to hurt Fuuma, their friend.

Fuuma had no remorse.

Didn't care who got hurt and slashed to ribbons in the medley.

He couldn't feel pain, and even if he did, relished in knowing he caused it.

If the pain was his own, it only made him stronger.

But he felt tears.

Subaru was crying.

"Pathetic!" He screamed, at Seishirou and Kamui because they barely attacked, at Subaru for crying.

And this was getting nowhere.

There was madness in his eyes.

The chaos was building up, slowly, stirring itself into a life of its own.

A clapping sound resounded. Fuuma whipped his head around, Kanoe was clapping, that bitch was clapping. It infuriated him, that sound, almost mocking, a contemptuous tone. He flung out his hand, twisted in his mind and it sent her slamming into the wall. But that didn't stop her from clapping, laughing even as she shook the debris from her hair and wiped the blood from her lips.

Fuuma raised his hands, intent to kill her written on his face.

"You can't!" Arashi screamed at him.

"That's exactly what she wants"

Fuuma was confused, something he didn't like feeling.

"So I'm supposed to kill you instead?" He tried to mask it.

"It's a little late for this but I think your little power struggle created something." Sorata pointed to the gathering debris. Seishirou couldn't see anything and thought that Sorata was creating a diversion. He lunged, grabbed for Subaru. He reached thin air, Fuuma was too quick. The game of cat and mouse continued and Subaru all but gave up his struggle because the grip was too strong.

No one paid any attention to Sorata or Arashi.

Or Kamui, who lay perfectly still on the floor.

When they finally looked at Kamui, he wasn't breathing as far as anyone could see.

There would have been silence at that moment, except for the sound of Kanoe's laughter, an eerie sound in the empty space.

A/N: It's been 2 years since I wrote the last chapter. I'm not sure it's as good as it started out but I do promise it'll be a happy ending. Review because I'm not sure if those who have been following are still here or even if I should continue. Like Subaru, I'm tired. Haha.


End file.
